towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis of the North
.jpg| }} |} |hp=8249470|def=7620|coin=5123|esk=497|wsk=10114}} |} : What are you doing here? I thought you got your butt out of the North. : You think I was fighting for the North? If Hel didn't beg me to help her, I wouldn't have asked these tribal warriors to visit Odin's barracks. : The tribal warriors From the tribe Odin has been talking about? : It's the only tribe worth my efforts. The cultural and language barrier proved to be too much for you to handle! : Humph! I can't deny that. Loki and Tyr smiled. They shook hands with all their might to express to signify bygones were bygones. They were now best friends and comrades again. : Have Father and Uncle Tyr reconciled their differences? : Exactly! That's how bromance works. : Hm... Bromance is complicated... Years of discord became resolved in a blink... 【Meet BOSS】 Loki led everyone back to Odin's barracks. They did not encounter any demons on their way. The atmophere turned peaceful. Night fell and Loki ordered his knights to set up the tents, where they would stay the night. He went for a stroll with Hel and Fenrir before bed... : He, where did that wooden cart come from? : Summoner made it for me! Isn't it amazing? How I can have adventures around the world with Father and Fenrir! : He really is a busybody. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Impressive. I didn't expect you to notice me. Loki stayed in Hel's tent until she fell asleep. When he stepped outside, he saw Tyr and the Summoner waiting for him. Tyr raised two bottles up and smiled saying, : A drink under the beautiful starry sky. What do you say? : That's a tasteful idea. The North rarely feels so peaceful. The three of them sat surrounding the campfire and raised their glasses. It was a brief moment of peace they had not had ever since the war had begun. : Are you still angry about Odin's decision that day? : ...I would be lying if I said no. I could see why Odin appointed you as the military advisor. I admit that you are talented, but I couldn't forgive how you talked about me behind my back... : Wait, what? Neither Odin not I said anything like that. : Huh? Frigg told me that Odin chose you only because I could not compare to you, so... An unbelievable truth was revealing itself. Loki, Tyr and the Summoner gawked at each other. It was Frigg, Odin's wife, who had parted their ways with a lie. }} |hp=2483450|def=2630|coin=566|esk=649}} |hp=2508730|def=2790|coin=566|esk=791}} |hp=8392360|def=2580|coin=566|escape=1|esk=45}} |} : I think it's safe to say Frigg was trying to polarise us, but why'd she do that...? : She's Odin's wife! Our people trust her. I never questioned her credibility. Listening to Tyr and Loki's conversation, the Summoner figured that Frigg had been involved in all of the weird incidents that had happened before. Not only the misunderstanding between Loki and Tyr, but also the leak of information when they had visited the battle tribe. These were all somehow connected to her. However, the Summoner could not tell why she had betrayed them and what kind of relationship she had with the demons... They grew suspicious of Frigg, but they did not have any clue how to reach a conclusion. They went back to their tents and slept. The next morning, they continued heading to Odin's barracks. They didn't meet any demons midway like yesterday. It gave Loki a bad feeling. 【Enter Wave 4】 : You're not allowed here! 【Meet BOSS】 : Hey, Summoner, are the demons so afraid of you and Father that they've given up attacking us? : Haha, you might be right. : 'Somehow I feel as if something bad is about to happen...' 【Wave 5 - defeated】 : I'll let you live this time. It will be your end next time we meet. 【Wave 5 - retreated】 : I'm talking away the treasure, idiot! 【After Battle】 : Odin's barracks is just up ahead across this forest. I'm looking forward to Uncle Odin's reaction when he sees you! : Haha! He'll be speechless! When they were reaching the barracks, a terrifying scene awaited them. The barrack was surrounded by countless demon soldiers! Odin was trapped in grave danger... }} x5}} |hp=4892160|def=5000|coin=5123|esk=51|wsk=10121}} |damage=17139|turn=1|hp=13,523,410|def=18290|coin=0|esk=1052}} |} : Now I see why we never encountered any demons along the way. They are all here invading Odin's barracks! : Dang it! They attacked Odin right after I left with the knights! What bad timing! : We're outnumbered. It's not a wise choice to charge into them recklessly... Loki unscrolled his map and calculated the distances of the Vanir, the Aesir and Odin's barracks. He then gave orders accordingly. : We have no other option but to split into two groups. Tyr, bring Hel and Fenrir to request reinforcements from Thor and Freyr. : Summoner, lead our knights with me to rescue Odin! The situation is getting worse by the second, we've got no time to waste! Hel and Tyr mounted Fenrir. Loki held Hel's hands in worry. He was afraid that something bad might happen to her, but he knew it was necessary to send her with Tyr to request reinforcements. Hel read his expression and seized his hands. She smiled and said, : Father, don't worry. I'll bring back reinforcements with Uncle Tyr! : Fenrir, keep her safe. : Arrgh! : Hel, be careful. Stay away from danger. : Okay! Summoner, you too! We'll explore new areas in the forest against when the dust has settled! The Summoner and Loki watched Hel disappear over the horizon. They prayed for Hel and Tyr's safety. Loki mounted his horse and helped the Summoner up behind. Loki rode to the front of the knights and yelled, : Soldiers, the future of the North depends on this battle! If we lose Odin, we lose our pillar to victory! We must prioritise Odin's safety! : Soldiers, charge! 【Enter Wave 3】 : Roar! 【Meet BOSS】 : Why would I stop your death wish? 【Defeated BOSS】 : Impressive. Your power exceeds my expectations. Loki and the knights headed towards the demons circling Odin's barracks. The demon shield soldiers lined up to form a line of defense against Loki's knight raid. The Summoner launched consecutive spells at them, sending up clouds of dust! However, the shield soldiers stood unharmed. The spells did not deliver significant damage. : I've got to deal with their shields first! Take this! The Summoner's hand glowed in the brilliance of five elements. Five heroic spirits of the five elements appeared. He poured mana into the fire heroic spirit, who then began to heat up the atmosphere. The Summoner and the fire heroic spirit rained arrows of flame upon the demon soldiers. Their shield melted against the heat! Right at that moment, Loki gathered dark elemental power and thrust it at the demon soldiers. : Keep pushing! Never stop until we meet up with Odin! }} zh: